Yet Another Spring Day
by kp1314
Summary: Loki and Bruce Wayne, two sophmores in DCM High are enjoying their normal conversation of randomness when Bruce inadvertently upset the other. Let's see how one of the world's most devious pranksters gets the world's most known orphan. Highschool!AU, yaoi is intended, boyxboy etc etc. There is also mentions of the main characters of the video game "Off".


**Hello peoples! Im so sorry about my other fic, do not worry, new update will be freaking soon ^^; so as an offering enjoy this. I really do apologize if anything is misspelled. This is for my friend who forced me to write it. Love yas all enjoy!**

* * *

It was an average "spring" day at DCM highschool, two feet of snow stubbornly sticking to the ground and the clouds blocking out the sun's warm rays, leaving the earth under the clouds cold and dismal. Although the exterior of the huge brick building differed tremendously from the interior. Inside the room sat students enjoying their lunch period, more importantly were the two sophomore boys sitting at the table discussing random things. On one side of the table, Bruce, a raven haired, well built teenager conversed random subjects with the more gangly raven haired teen, Loki.  
"I'm sorry I can't hang out after school, my brother insisted I join a sport and the damn thing has practice everyday after school!" Loki explained to his more stubborn companion.  
Bruce huffed and crossed his arms, a sarcastic look crossing his face. "But I thought we had something special Loki!" He whined. For being teenage boys the two could be very feminine when they started talking. Loki stretched his arm, his hand a few centimeters from the other's face.  
"We still do, love. It's just..." He sighed dramatically, suppressing the small grin that threatened to cross his face. Bruce pushed the other's hand away, looking away from te other to smile.  
"It's too late... To 'pologize!" Both of the teens smiled widely and chuckled. Bruce suddenly got serious and grabbed the other's hand, which shocked the other.  
"Loki...will you marry me?"  
Loki smiled and brought a hand over where his heart would be. He gasped, "...no." His stupid smile remained an Bruce quickly smiled.  
"I already knew that answer. I don't need you anyways!" He crossed his arms and grinned as the other seemed puzzled.  
"Who has replaced me," he grinned slighty, " Savior of Gotham." This caused Bruce to laugh.  
"He's known as the Batter, true ruler of Asgard." Loki nodded his head slowly, memorizing the name for reasons. Bruce saw this and peered closer at the other he had grown fond of.  
"What's with that face, Loki?"  
"Hm? Oh nothing~" he smiled innocently at the other, he quickly stood up as the bell rung. Bruce stood as well and quickly followed after his friend.  
"Lokiiiiii" Loki looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
"Yes Batty?"  
Bruce glared at the other. "Don't say my name!" Loki laughed and skipped a step.  
"I do what I want simple man." Loki and Bruce talks and laughed until they had to seperated and leave for their classes. For Bruce, the entire conversation was done and completely forgotten but for Loki it ran fresh in his mind.  
"The Batter...hmm.." Loki grimaced as he walked into his class, planning and plotting his future actions.  
The dismissal bell rings and Loki groans as he makes his way to tortuous track practice. 'Run faster you imbecile! No one cares about the girl you had "it" with, we all know you didn't, just shut up, I care not for your jokes, ha...' These thoughts rang out through his mind as he ran around the same damn track for a two hours. Along with the annoyed things he wished he could say, he began to plot out the perfect idea to get back at batman. After he was finally released from hell he drove home, and ate a small meal before running off to his room, ignoring his father like always and restraining himself from slapping his brother like always. He searched the Internet, checked phone books, anything he needed to do and found the man he was looking for. He smirked evilly and quickly wrote down the information he needed then slipped out of te house not noticed. After a short period of time Loki silently broke into the house and looked around. "This man has a serious problem..." He said as he looked at the pictures. You never saw the man's face an no matter what picture was taken there was always another man, who wore a cat looking mask or one that looked like a frog. "I have no idea who I feel sorry for." He continued to look at the photos, ignoring the sounds of foot steps. The footsteps he heard were light, Loki suspected the man who wore masks, but were accompanied with a heavier footing.  
"Miaou~?"  
Loki sighed ad turned around, seeing te same men from the photos. "Evening, which one of you is 'The Batter'?" Loki began to lightly tap his foot impatiently, wanting to quickly go on with his plan. As he expected, the taller man who was wearing a baseball hat that covered his face stepped forward. Loki quickly took notes on the other. 'Bat in his hand, roughly an inch or two taller than me, much bigger than me yet smaller than Thor...' Loki walked over calmly and peered at the man in the mask, noting how the other's grip on the bat tightened. Without a word Loki began to take the masked man's shape and look, causing both of them to step back.  
"Wow, you're smaller than I am." Loki looked down at his new form, actually finding it more comfortable than his own. "Now you," he pointed at batter. "What is your affiliation with Batman?" He moved closer to the other, draping himself over the other masked man. "Oh and how rude of me, I take your shape but I don't know your name."  
"Zacharie" the other masked man said harshly, well as harshly he could manage.  
"Zacharie? Oh that's nice." Loki smiled behind the mask. The batter shifted uncomfortably as he saw the two Zacharie, one was enough, but also the question the shapeshifter asked.  
"He's a friend..." The batter finally said. Loki barely noticed the other's answer since he was too busy flattering Zacharie.  
"What type of friend?" The batter shrugged, trying to devise a plan that would rid him of the fake Zacharie without hurting the real one.  
"Just a friend.." These vague answers were beginning to annoy Loki, he left Zacharie's side and transformed into the batter, his face hidden like the other. He crossed his arms, a bat now in his hand and he grinned.  
"Tell me or things get bloody."

"But...he was... What?" Bruce looked up at Loki for answers and was met with a angry looking Loki.  
"You care more about that one than you do me." He angrily accused his friend. Loki crossed his arms and glared at Bruce.


End file.
